1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for providing indoor location information using a lighting control network and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing location information that are capable of transmitting indoor location information via visible light communication (VLC) using an existing lighting control network without changing existing network components.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in the usage of lighting devices using a light-emitting diode (LED), i.e., a semiconductor device capable of transferring information via visible light, as a light source, service for transferring information via lighting devices has been provided.
As described above, a visible light communication (“VLC”) system using LED lighting refers to a system that transfers information using visible light emitted from LED lighting. One of the features of VLC is that data can be transmitted within a range in which visible light can arrive. Based on this feature, it is possible to determine a current location using the visible light of an illumination light whose location is fixed.
Currently, network technology has been widely used to control lighting. Basically, a lighting control network can transmit lighting control signals. This lighting control network can be used to transfer location information using VLC. For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0090540 entitled “Method of Providing Location-Based Service in Shadow Area, and System, Lighting Device and Mobile Communication Terminal therefor” discloses technology for providing location-based service using the information of a lighting device installed in a building.
A method using global positioning system (GPS) signals can be used to determine a location. However, a problem arises in that GPS signals cannot be received within a closed space having a ceiling. Furthermore, since GPS signals provide relatively low-accurate altitude measurement values, another technology capable of compensating for this defect is required. This may cause many problems in an indoor space that is frequently constructed in multiple layers.
Accordingly, in order to overcome these problems, there is a need for technology that is capable of providing indoor location information using a lighting control network.